블룸버그 납치 대소동/갤러리
기차에서 Pony Powered Train S1E21.png Applejack reading Bloomberg a story S01E21.png Tucking in Bloomberg S1E21.png Rarity "Applejack!" S1E21.png Rarity Catching Applejack S1E21.png Applejack taking care of Bloomberg S01E21.png Applejack and Bloomberg S1E21.png Rarity narrowing her eyes S1E21.png Applejack and Rarity S1E21.png Applejack "one of my favorites" S01E21.png Rarity watching Applejack tickle Bloomberg S1E21.png Rarity doesn't think the arrangement is fair S1E21.png Rarity feels crowded and cramped S1E21.png Applejack Surprised S1E21.png Rarity and Applejack S1E21.png Rarity watching Applejack reassure Bloomberg S1E21.png Rarity frowning S1E21.png Applejack hugs Bloomberg S01E21.png Train at night S01E21.png Ponies chatting S01E21.png Rarity can't sleep S01E21.png Spike Woken Grumpy S1E21.png Spike speaks to Rainbow and Pinkie S01E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 1 S1E21.png Spike "Okay, fine." S1E21.png Burning the popcorn S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 2 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Popcorn 3 S1E21.png Ponies look at Spike S01E21.png Twilight time for sleep S01E21.png Twilight turns off lamp S01E21.png Rainbow Dash "if you were asleep" S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash whispering in the dark S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in the dark S1E21.png Rainbow Dash "No, Fluttershy" S01E21.png "You know she's not a tree, right?" S01E21.png Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png Spike "for Pete's sake" S01E21.png Spike slamming the door S01E21.png "Huffy the Magic Dragon" S01E21.png Ponies laughing S01E21.png Rarity angry at her noisy friends S1E21.png Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png Blowing out the candle S01E21.png Spike parting curtain to Bloomberg's compartment S1E21.png Spike "I tend to snore a bit" S1E21.png Spike And Bloomberg In Bed S1E21.png 버팔로 떼의 습격 Main 5 what's that rumbling S01E21.png Buffalo Stampede 1 S1E21.png Rarity admiring the buffalo's accessories S1E21.png Twilight "they're getting awfully close to the train" S01E21.png Horses Pulling Train Surprised S1E21.png Buffalo Bumping Train S1E21.png Spike sleeping soundly S01E21.png Buffalo Approaching Train S1E21.png Pinkie Pie looking outside the window at buffalo S1E21.png Friends pressed against the window S1E21.png Little Strongheart First Appearance S1E21.png Little Strongheart On Buffalo Back S1E21.png Little Strongheart on the train S01E21.png Rainbow Dash on the train S01E21.png Little Strongheart and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Dodging Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Little Strongheart Jump Over Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png Little Strongheart On Top of Caboose S1E21.png Little Strongheart Whistle S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Buffalo Stealing Caboose S1E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png Spike Trapped S1E21.png Rainbow Dash in pain S01E21.png 애플루사 The ponies are leaving the train in a hurry S1E21.png Braeburn grinning S01E21.png Braeburn "Hey there!" S1E21.png Braeburn looks into the camera S1E21.png Braeburn Aaaaaappleloosa! S1E21.png Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png The ponies after stepping off the train S1E21.png Applejack startled by Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn Tour S1E21.png Smug Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn shouts Appleloosa! S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Noteworthy in carriage S01E21.png Braeburn Applejack and Twi S01E21.png Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png Appleloosa Pony Artist S1E21.png Applejack and Twilight staring at the horse-drawn horse-drawn carriages S1E21.png Applejack "Listen, Braeburn" S1E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png Applejack talks to Braeburn S01E21.png Applejack tries to talk to Braeburn S1E21.png Applejack "BRAEBURN!" S01E21.png Applejack explains that some of their friends are missing S1E21.png Braeburn and Fluttershy S1E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png Applejack talks to Braeburn about her missing friends S1E21.png Braeburn "Did you say buffalo?" S1E21.png Braeburn sad S1E21.png Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png Sad Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn "so we can feed our town" S1E21.png Applejack and Twilight considering Appleloosa's plight S1E21.png 버팔로 캠프 Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Rainbow Dash yelps S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "Ah'ya caught me!" S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "You're good." S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie 2 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "I do?" S1E21.png Rainbow Dash "You're going to blow my cover!" S1E21.png Pinkie Pie I am S01E21.png Rainbow Dash "I'm trying to save Spike!" S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "Oh my gosh, so am I!" S1E21.png Rainbow Dash "And the more of us there are out here" S1E21.png Buffalo start to surround Pinkie and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Buffalo surround Pinkie and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Pinkie Pie staring at buffalo who are surrounding her S01E21.png Rainbow Dash tells Pinkie to run S1E21.png Buffalo charging Rainbow Dash and Pinkie S01E21.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie confused S01E21.png Spike Fistbumping A Buffalo S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash astonished by Spike's rapport with the buffalo S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Dash listening to Spike S1E21.png Pinkie Pie eating S01E21.png Pinkie Pie loves the buffalo's food S1E21.png Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png Little Strongheart giving Spike turquoises S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mushy stuff S01E21.png Little Strongheart "you like gemstones, yes?" S01E21.png Pinkie waves at Little Strongheart S1E21.png Rainbow Dash "YOU!!!" S01E21.png Little Strongheart shocked to see Rainbow Dash S1E21.png Pinkie Pie heh S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash huh S01E21.png Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png Buffalo Bored S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves Face2 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike looking worried S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves Face3 S1E21.png Rainbow Dash legs crossed S01E21.png Rainbow Dash super angry S01E21.png LSH and Chief Thunderhooves super shocked S01E21.png Rainbow Dash "we have some apple-picking Appleloosans to talk to" S01E21.png Applejack tightening Rarity's bags S1E21.png Rarity "Gently, please!" S1E21.png Applejack concerned for the safety of her missing friends S1E21.png Applejack looks at the desert S1E21.png Applejack epic background S01E21.png Main 6, Spike, and Braeburn shortest rescue ever S01E21.png Fluttershy "Pinkie!" S1E21.png Little Strongheart Sorry S1E21.png Applejack "Oh yeah... about what?" S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Embarrassed S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Awkward S1E21.png Applejack angry over what happened S1E21.png Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png 서로 나눠, 서로 아껴 LSH, Silverstar, and Thunderhooves confused S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Curtain Peek S1E21.png Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png Spike beginning to play the piano S1E21.png Spike beginning to play the Piano 2 S1E21.png Spike playing the piano and Pinkie's shell S1E21.png Pinkie Pie's song S01E21.png Pinkie Pie we may be divided S01E21.png The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E21.png Pinkie Pie That Look S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie jumping S01E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing and smiling S1E21.png Pinkie Pie And A Buffalo S1E21.png Buffalo staring at Pinkie S1E21.png Pinkie Pie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png Pinkie Pie pulling the Buffalo's lip S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie Pie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie Pie having fun S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "So what do you say" S01E21.png Pinkie Pie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing1 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie kick-dancing 4 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie through S01E21.png Pinkie Pie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and crowd S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png Pinkie Pie hay S01E21.png Pinkie Pie More Singing S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png Spike cheering S1E21.png Pinkie Pie taking a bow S1E21.png Camera pans as Spike praises Pinkie's song S1E21.png Silverstar and Thunderhooves in agreement S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and Spike S01E21.png "That was the worst performance we've ever seen" S01E21.png Thunderhooves announcing the time of the stampede S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves stands tall S01E21.png Thunderhooves and Silverstar face to face S1E21.png Pinkie Pie "That wasn't the message of my song at all" S01E21.png 전쟁 Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Appleloosa preparing S01E21.png Main ponies look at Appleloosa S01E21.png Applejack not liking the look S01E21.png Twilight talk some sense S01E21.png Twilight speaks to Appleloosans S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry mad S01E21.png Window slams on Twilight S01E21.png Rarity and Fluttershy approach an Appleloosan S1E21.png The door is slammed on Rarity and Fluttershy S1E21.png Rarity's entreaty is rejected S1E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry apple bucking S01E21.png Twilight angry pout S01E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Buffalo prepare for war S01E21.png Buffalo prepare for war 2 S01E21.png Buffalo prepare for war 3 S01E21.png Sad Little Strongheart and Spike S01E21.png Rainbow Dash tries to reason with Thunderhooves S01E21.png Appleloosa is braced for attack S01E21.png Buffalo look over Appleloosa S01E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Scared Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn looks at time S01E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to think of a solution S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png Braeburn anxiously looks at clock S1E21.png Anxious Braeburn S1E21.png Clock S1E21.png Little Strongheart and Chief Thunderhooves reluctant S01E21.png Relieved ponies S1E21.png Main Six phew S1E21.png Pinkie Pie again dancing S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves Angry S1E21.png Pinkie Pie Uh oh Battle S1E21.png Pinkie Pie tossed into the air by the buffaloes S1E21.png Pinkie Pie ouch S01E21.png Buffalo rush Appleloosa S01E21.png Barrage of Pies S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png Battle In Appleloosa S1E21.png Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png Cherry Berry goes flying S01E21.png Sweetie Drops and another pony look up at the clock tower S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves fumes S01E21.png Thunderhooves barrels toward Silverstar S01E21.png Sheriff Silverstar accepts his fate S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves hit with pie S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves knockout closeup S01E21.png Golden Harvest and crying buffalo S01E21.png Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves yum S01E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png 화해 Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Goldengrape preparing to throw pies S1E21.png Road For Buffalo S1E21.png Spike prefers turquoise over pie S01E21.png Bloomberg planted on top of a hill S1E21.png Peace between Appleloosans and buffalo S01E21.png "Even the worst of enemies can become friends" S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Breaking Fourth Wall Looney Tunes S1E21.png en:Over a Barrel/Gallery 분류:시즌1 에피소드 갤러리